


Her Daughter His Son

by emrys_littlepup



Series: Kathony Series [1]
Category: Power Rangers Dino Thunder, Power Rangers in Space
Genre: Aliens, F/M, Magic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Planets, Secret Identity, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 08:34:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30086367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emrys_littlepup/pseuds/emrys_littlepup
Summary: Katerina Repulsa, more commonly known as Kat Repulse, is the daughter of the former Dark Sorceress Rita Repulsa, who has turned to the good side though she was once evil. Kat has just moved to Reefside from Blue Bay Harbor where the Ninja Storm Rangers resided. Before then she lived in Turtle Cove, the Wild Force Ranger's home, where she had moved to get a break from Silver Hills where the Time Force Rangers resided. Now I bet you're wondering how old Val is, in reality she is around ten thousand years old. Before Rita was locked in that space dumpster, she had Kat. In existence Kat is 10,000 years old, though Kat's growth of her body is only 19. Rita put a spell on Kat to stop her aging until she would be able to free herself from the dumpster and sent her daughter to her grandfather, Master Vile.As Kat's life proceeds she hides her identity as Katerina Repulsa and goes by Kat Repulsa for her and her loved one's safety, but what happens when Kat moves to Reefside, causing a chain of events which lead to her becoming a Power Ranger? Which leads to her secrets unveil? Which leads to an interesting relationship with... Tommy Oliver's adopted son??
Relationships: Kira Ford/Conner McKnight, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Tommy Oliver/Hayley Ziktor
Series: Kathony Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2213742





	1. Her Daughter

**Author's Note:**

> This story is also on my Wattpad account, emrys_littlepup.

Rita Repulsa. Two words that bring so many emotions, good and bad. To some they bring joy and hope, to others they bring fear and destress, but to only a selected few they bring peace, love, and warmth. Those selected few are very important to Rita Repulsa, those few are her family. Lord Zedd; her husband, Rito Revolto; her brother, Master Vile; her father, and last but certainly not least in Rita's eyes, her daughter, Katerina. Katerina Repulsa is a very special young woman, and not just for who she's related to. Katerina, also known as Kat, was born 10,000 years ago, though she has the body of a 19 year old. 

Just before Rita was locked in a space dumpster Kat was sent to her grandfather, Master Vile, who took good care of Kat. Rita placed a spell over Katerina that froze her aging keeping her a baby for over 10,000 years, waiting for her mother. After Rita became free, she released her daughter from her spell allowing her to age. After her spell was released Kat quickly grew to the body of a 7 year old as her mother fought the Power Rangers of 1993 in Angel Groves. Kat always loved watching her mother fight the Rangers. She never figured out if it was because of the Rangers or because she liked seeing her mother in action, but she agreed to admit it was later when really it was the first.

Katerina remembered that fateful day in 1998 when her mother and step-father were both turned to the good side, how everyone was happy. However, one thing on her mind didn't bode so well with the happiness. It was the fact that her father was destroyed during the time and she was never able to meet him. Her father was on the good side when her mother was evil and she was living with her grandfather. Enough with the bitter memories though and onto the joyful ones. After Kat's mother and step-father turned good, Kat lived with them till she was old enough to venture out into the galaxy on her own. And where's the best place to go when you're in need of an adventure? Earth.

Katerina moved to Earth from Eltar, her home planet. She watched as the Lightspeed Power Rangers destroyed Queen Bansheera and her demon soldiers. She watched as the Time Force Power Rangers took Ransik back to the year 3,000. She watched the Wild Force Power Rangers rid the world of Master Org, along with the team up with the Time Force Rangers to destroy the mutant org hybrids, turning Ransik human in the process. She watched as the Wind Rangers, Thunder Rangers, and the Samurai Ranger became a family, sealing Luthor into the Abyss of Evil. Everything Kat observed was in a span of 4 years to which started when she was 14, ending at 18 years old.

As Katerina Repulsa, known as Kat Repulse, moves to Reefside looking for a little quiet away from Rangers, well it doesn't go her way. Besides she did want an adventure when she moved to the planet her father adored, her mother wanted to conquer and now helps to protect. So what if she gets one for the rest of her time on Earth, at least she won't become bored along the way. Though it'll probably be a bit difficult with having as many secrets as Katerina.

_... Like Mother Like Daughter... as they say ..._


	2. His Son

Tommy Oliver. Many have heard of this name as an archaeologist, but it's more known in the Ranger World. This man is known as the greatest Ranger in Ranger History, a caring friend, a wonderful brother, and the best father Anthony Oliver could have. The past Rangers know Anthony as kind and ambitious, but stubborn at times and rather uncharacteristically intelligent for your typical definition of a "jock". Anthony is well trained in martial arts. He was trained by his aunts, uncles, and dad since Tommy took him in. He achieved the best of the best training under the past Power Rangers, succeeding in making another Oliver who has a black belt.

Before Tommy adopted Anthony, he had been in the orphanage since he was a few months old. His parents disappeared off to god knows where, god knows how, and he was placed into the orphanage. No one knew who they were, how they disappeared, where they disappeared, how Anthony was placed in the orphanage, and where he was before the orphanage. Really, Anthony doesn't know anything about his life before the orphanage. Tommy adopted Anthony when Anthony was 4. Anthony has been with his father for 14 years.

On the Contrary of that, Anthony has known about the Power Rangers history and who everyone is under their helmets since he could write. Knowing this, when Tommy found those dino gems one of them might have, oh I don't know, maybe, accidently, bonded itself to Anthony. Boy, when his father found out, hehehe hehe he... *cough*

But that's besides the point. After the crimson dino gem bonded itself to Anthony and the whole ordeal with the island, Tommy with the help of Hayley, Anthony's Aunt and honorary mama bear, made morphers for the gems. Anthony, just for emergencies, keeps his morpher on him. Whether it be in his pocket or on his wrist, it's always on him.

Anthony and Tommy, four years after the island explosion, are heading to Reefside, a quiet city. Well not for long because, of course, where Tommy goes trouble follows, especially in this case. A new group of Rangers are made, a new enemy arises, and more problems come to top off the list. Like how Kat Repulse, the new girl, Anthony's crush, is outed as Katerina Repulsa, daughter of Rita Repulsa during a rather wibbly wobbly timey wimey situation and Anthony... well, spoilers.

_... Like Father Like Son... as they say ..._


	3. Day of the Dino: Part One

The first day of school, always the most dreaded, that and Mondays. If anyone glanced around their surroundings they would see a young woman wearing a gold tank top with a light black jacket, black jeans, and ankle high boots, approach the school. She sighs as she takes in the new scenery.

'Yay, back to school.' Kat Repulse thinks sarcastically, heading to the Main Office as she walks through the entrance.

A man, appearing around his late twenties, stands in front of the entrance of Reefside Highschool, obviously new around Reefside, along side his son. The gentleman, Dr. Tommy Oliver, is there because of a job opening, which he immediately took, for being the science teacher. Anthony Oliver, Tony to his father, is there for school. Tommy glances around him briefly, then back at the entrance before he walks in with his son as well. Though, obviously, before either of them starts to move Anthony grumbles with a grunt, a very annoyed grunt. 'School' Anthony thinks. 'School.'

Kat is slowly walking towards the Main Office when she bumps into a cute boy about her age. He's wearing a black leather jacket, crimson red shirt, black jeans with timberlands and a silver bracelet with a crimson gem in the middle. The bump isn't hard, but it does cause her to drop the few papers she held in her hands. 

"Oh, sorry." Kat quietly says leaning down to grab her papers. The guy beats her to it and picks them up.

"No, no I should be saying sorry." He says, handing her the papers. He looks her in the eyes and quickly finds himself drowning.

"Uh, I'm Kat." She introduces herself, sticking her hand out. He blinks.

"Oh, yeah, I'm Anthony." Anthony quickly introduces him as well. He shakes her hand. "Where are you headed?"

"The Main Office. I'm transferring." Kat answers, a lot more comfortable then she was before.

"I am too. Where are you transferring from?" He asks as they continue done the hall towards the Main Office's door.

"Blue Bay Harbor. You?" She replies and questions.

"Angel Groves." Anthony informs. Kat nods.

"I used to live Angel Groves. We should probably hurry up, don't want to be late for first period." She tells him with a grin.

"Right." He agrees. Anthony opens the office door for Val, walking in after her.

"Kat Repulse." Kat says to the woman at the desk, handing her her papers. The woman nods.

"Here is your classes and locker number." 

"Thank you." Kat smiles, heading to the door to leave.

"Anthony Oliver." She hears him say. Her eyes widen, but other then that she doesn't react. She knows that name, Oliver, it's the name of the former green and white Mighty Morphin Ranger. 'Oh god, I ran into Tommy Oliver's son.'

Kat heads to her first period, which was science. 'Could be worse.' She thinks to herself. She enters the classroom only to be faced with a lot of noise and hyperactive teens. Kat stares for a second before sighing, she sees a girl wearing yellow in the front. The girl is quiet, minding her own business, and seems nice. 'I guess I could sit next to her.' Kat walks up to her and places her bag next to the chair. The girl looks up from her notebook to see a new girl sitting next to her.

"Uh, hi?" She asks. Kat looks to her and gives the girl her famous charming smile.

"Hi." Kat says quietly. "I'm Kat."

"Kira."

"Nice to meet you, Kira." Kat says, sticking out her hand. Kira shakes it with a small smile.

The two begin to talk, forming an everlasting friendship. They talk about Kira's singing and Kat's gymnastics, until class starts. Though Kat doesn't notice that Anthony walks in and sits in the back. Suddenly the door opens and there walks in Dr. Tommy Oliver.

"Guys, settle down!" He shouts over the loud noise. Kira and Kat glance over. "Take your seats, please."

Everyone hastily sits and quiets down, giving their full attention to him.

"I'm Dr. Oliver, and this is first period Science." He introduces himself. Kat glances back at Anthony to see him leaning his chin on his hand. His gaze slowly moves to her, they locks eyes for a few seconds before looking back to Dr. Oliver. That exchange certainly doesn't go unnoticed by the man himself. "Before we start, are there any questions?"

A girl in the front raises her hands.

"Yes."

"Cassidy. Cassidy Cornell." She reports. Everyone groans after they hear her voice. Both Kat and Anthony hide amused reactions at the class's reaction. "Dr. Oliver, as you may know, I'm the Anchor and field Reporter for our school T.V. Station." The class groans once more. Kat slips out a piece of paper and quickly writes something down. She hands it to the kid across from her and whispers. The kid subtly passes the note to Anthony. Anthony unfolds it, and reads.

_I think she's trying to flirt with you dad._

_-Kat_

Anthony nods agreeing with a grimace. Kira sees this and raises an eyebrow, Kat playfully glares at her. Kira quietly giggles.

"Anyway, I'm sure our viewers are wondering, well, you don't really look old enough to be a teacher." Cassidy mentions. Kat makes a quiet 'ew' noise to Kira. Kira makes an agreeing face. "Devin, are you getting this?"

"Cassidy, I promise you, I'm old enough. So let's put the camera away." Dr. Oliver replies.

"You missed it." Cassidy hisses at Devan.

"For now, let's talk about you guys and what you expect of yourselves in this class. Because that's what's really important." He explains. He looks over at an empty chair in the front. "Is someone missing?"

━:∙∙⚜∙∙:━

_I want to know, know where you're at_

_I'm at the front, but you're still at the back_

_Oh can you tell me where, tell me where you're at?_

_Freak you out_

_Freak you out_

_Freak you out_

_Freak you out_

_Freak you out_

_Freak you out_

_Freak you out_

Kat listens to Kira sing, but notices Principal Randall walk over with a guy in a red soccer uniform and Anthony.

"Miss Ford, I'm afraid you need written permission to perform on school grounds. Let's go." Randall says not evening looking up from what she was writing. Kat narrows her eyes.

"Are you aware that kids who play an instrument have a 50% higher chance of getting into college?" Val asks from behind Kira. Randall's gaze moves slowly to Kat's narrowed eyes.

"Well, you're hardly college material, now, are you, Miss Ford, Miss Repulse? Now come with me, both of you." She demanded. Kat glares at her retreating form as Kira scoffs.

"What did you do?" Kat asks Anthony as the four follows the Principal. He sighs.

"Apparently you aren't allowed to practice martial arts on school ground." He answers with a roll of his eyes.

"Martial arts" she repeats slowly. Anthony nods. "That's bull shit."

"I know. I was bored so I just did the first thing that came to mind." He elucidates himself. Immediately after his explaining ends the sprinklers go off, soaking everyone.

"You got to be kidding me." Kira says holding her guitar. Kat looked to Anthony who sighs and takes off his jacket. 

His shirt is soaked and sticking to his torso, out lining his defined abs. He runs a hand through is dripping hair making him look like he's being lit by lights from heaven. 'Oh my- stop staring, you idiot.' Kat internally screams as she looks away.

Anthony glances to Kat, watching as her wet cardigan and tank top clings to her form. It shows her strong flat stomach and her distinguished *cough* chest. Anthony looks away with blush spreading across his face. He has to look away before he stares any longer and gets caught. He shakes himself from his not so innocent thoughts. 'Uh, teenage hormones. Mhm, yeah, not good.'

"Ethan James." Randall says, pulling Kat and Anthony's attention to her. "I should have known."

Kat and Anthony glances at each other and reluctantly looks back to Randall. Anthony pulls his jacket back on and Kat flicks her hair out of her face.

━:∙∙⚜∙∙:━

"Sit!" Randall barks, stopping before her office. The five teenagers slump down in the chairs. Conner, Kira, Ethan, Anthony, and Kat.

"Principal Randall, I'd just like to mention the fact that there's absolutely no hard evidence linking me to that unfortunate sprinkler incident." Ethan says innocently. Kat quietly snorts.

"Save it for Judge Judy, Mr. James." Randall glares. "The five of you have detention, for one week, starting today. Now, if there are no further questions-" She's cut of by the five teenagers shouting.

"What? I have computer Club!"

"I have band rehearsal!"

"I have soccer practice!"

"I have martial arts after school!"

"I'd be late for gymnastics tryouts!"

"I didn't think so." She yells and marches into her office.

"Okay, somebody seriously needs a hug." Kira comments.

"She's just a bitch." Kat mutters underneath her breathe.

"Dude, computer club?" Conner asks, the other four teenagers look away from him.

━:∙∙⚜∙∙:━

Dr. Oliver and Principal Randall round the corner to be faced with five teenagers, one of them being Oliver's son. 

"That should be sufficient torture for them." Randall continues, though Dr. Oliver isn't listening, he's staring at his son. "You've all met, I trust? well, enjoy your little outing."

"Really?" Dr. Oliver asks. Anthony smiles cheekily.

"Hey, dad." Anthony says, scratching his neck. Kat snickers behind her hand, turning around. Anthony nudges her with his elbow. His father notices every interaction of the two, almost exactly how him and Kimberly used to be. He smiles and shakes his head.

"So, you guys like museums?" Dr. Oliver asks. Anthony groans in despair.

━:∙∙⚜∙∙:━

"Woah, check out the T-Rex!" Ethan geeks out. Anthony scowls.

"Quit the whining, Tony." Dr. Oliver tells him as everyone jumps out of the jeep. "That's weird."

"Oh, well, no museum for us." Conner says with fake sorrow.

"Great, let's go home." Kira tries.

"I'll tell you what. Why don't you guys have a look around the grounds? If any of you guys fine anything prehistoric, I'll cancel detention for the rest of the week." Dr. Oliver offers.

"Sweet." Ethan says. Anthony nods in agreement.

"Not you, Anthony." He says, without looking back at him.

"Aw, come on."

"You are staying with me." Dr. Oliver says with no room for argument. "We're going to see if we can find somebody who can tell us when they're opening up."

Dr. Oliver studies the museum. Anthony looks back at the four other teenagers starting to walk off. Kat glances back at him. She leaned up and gave him a kiss on the cheek. 

"Good luck." She whispers and walked off. He stares after her, blush creeping up his neck and across his cheeks.

Dr. Oliver pats his shoulder with a chuckle. Anthony glares back at his father before the father son duo walk up to a staff only door.

"'In case of emergency...'" Dr. Oliver starts.

"Call Anton Mercer Industries?" Anthony finishes. "That's-"

"I know."

━:∙∙⚜∙∙:━

"Hey, did you guys ever hear the story about the guy who was hiking up here and fell in the giant sinkhole?" Ethan asks as they walk along the trees.

"I must've missed that one." Kira sarcastically replied. Kat nods along disinterested, obviously bored.

"Come on, it was on all the urban legend websites." Ethan insists.

"Dud, you know this isn't computer club, right?" Conner says in the way cocky way a jock would.

"Oh, I guess you're too big and bad to surf the web." Ethan mocks. "Well, what do you do in your spare time?"

"Me? I go out with girls. You know, they're the ones at school that smell really good, with the long hair, and makeup." Conner explains, glancing back at Kat and Kira. Kat chortles in disbelief.

"You are not my type." Kat says, looking him up and down, before she looks away in distain.

"Oh, it's like that, is it?" Ethan asks, shoving lightly on Conner's arm.

"Yeah. It's like that." Conner replies, acting "tough".

"Whatever." Kira groans, passing the boys. Kat follows, not wanting to get stuck with them.

"All I'm trying to do is give you guys the heads up." Ethan says, Conner begins walking again, following the girls. "Stuff happens out here. Just don't come crying to me when you fall in a giant sinkhole." Ethan tells them, walking towards the other three teenagers. Out of no where Ethan collapses into a giant hole. Kira, Conner, and Kat follow behind shortly.

━:∙∙⚜∙∙:━

Dr. Oliver and Anthony begin to walk back to the jeep. When they look up, they don't see the T-Rex statue.

"Where did-" Oliver starts. Anthony glances around as Dr. Oliver backs up and turns. They both looks back as they hear something. 

The two men look up and stare as they see a giant T-Rex stomping it's way towards them while roaring.

"Got to be joking." Anthony mutters, running a hand through his hair.

The family duo land a kick at the T-Rex's snout. It backs away, only to roar in their faces. They glance at each other before running for the jeep. They hop in and Oliver locks the door.

"Great. Yeah, lock the door, dad. Real good." Anthony sarcastically says as he looks back at the hastily advancing T-Rex. Dr. Oliver glares at him, stuffing his hands in his pockets trying to find the key. He fins them, pulls them out, and shoves them into the key hole, trying to ignite the engine.

"Come on!" Dr. Oliver hurriedly shouts, twisting the key to start the jeep. They buckle their seat belts, Dr. Oliver twists it one more time. "Got it!"

"Just in time!" Anthony shouts. The T-Rex advances closer.

Dr. Oliver hit the gas, the jeep in reverse, they back away from the T-Rex. He swerves the car so the hood faces away from the T-Rex and speeds down the road.

━:∙∙⚜∙∙:━

"All right." Conner says, dusting himself off. "You guys stay here where it's safe. I'll climb up and come back with help."

Kira moves away from him as he gets ready to climb.

"I don't think it's gonna be that easy, Conner." Kat says, but her warning falls on deaf ears. She sighs as he starts to climb, or try at least.

"Back already?" Ethan jokingly says. They helps him up into a standing position.

━:∙∙⚜∙∙:━

Anthony glances back at the T-Rex in their tale.

"My god, why am I your son?" Anthony mumbles. Dr. Oliver smirks with a light snort before bringing his attention back to speeding down the road as fast as they can.

The T-Rex butts the bumper with it's nose. The two occupants fly forward, Dr. Oliver swerves the jeep once more.

━:∙∙⚜∙∙:━

"Freak you out, freak you out, freak you out, freak you out." Kira sings, looking around like the rest of us.

"Babe," Conner calls suddenly. Kat looks over from what she was looking at. She wants to see Kira's reaction to being called "babe" by Conner. "Can you keep it down? I'm trying to stay focused here."

"Did you just call me "babe"?" Kira asks, furiously. She turns to Ethan. "Did he just call me "babe"?"

"I don't know, I wasn't listening. I'm still grooving to you tune." Ethan replies. Kira brings her gaze to Kat, only to see the girl's amused smirk, showing her that Conner indeed called her "babe".

She walks up to Conner staring up at him, mouth agape.

"What?" He asks. "Just chill out, why don't you?"

'And he's dead.' Kat thinks in a matter of fact tone.

"Listen, my name is Kira. Maybe you should write it on you hand or something. So you can remember." Kira sasses, she turns around and walks away.

"Does he know how to write?" Kat asks as she caught up with Kira.

━:∙∙⚜∙∙:━

The T-Rex continues to chase the Oliver's down the road. A bridge was seen up the road, Dr. Oliver drives as fast as humanly possible. The T-Rex hits it's head on the concrete bridge while Dr. Oliver and Anthony drive right through. Oliver presses on the brakes, turning the jeep so it faces the fallen T-Rex.

The two jumps out of the jeep and run towards the T-Rex. Where the T-Rex hit the bridge there's an opening, showing the T-Rex is a robot. Dr. Oliver kneels down to get a better look.

"What the-" Anthony kneels next to him. The Oliver's glance at each other, speechless.

━:∙∙⚜∙∙:━

The four teenagers walk up to a skeleton head of a dinosaur.

"This screams 'Jurassic Park' to me." Kira stares.

"This will get us out of detention forever." Conner says surely. He brings his arms up to pull on its jaw.

"Do you think you should-" Kat starts, but Conner has already pulled the jaw.

"Woah." Conner says as the wall next to them rises.

They watch it move, only to see a room that kind of looks like a lab crossed with a secret bass in a cave.

The soon-to-be gem holders slowly walks into the crazy underground room. Kat's senses go haywire as they tread through. There's a strong power in this place, but it isn't bad or what you would think is bad, it's just... new.

"I could do a crazy video in here." Kira comments. 

"Whoa. This must be, like, the mother ship for you, dude." Conner mocks.

"Normally, I'd be insulted, but when you're right, you're right." Ethan says in awe. Kat walks up to a podium of sorts and examinees four glowing gems surrounded by mist or fog.

"Hey, don't touch that." Kat says as Conner walks up and reaches for the red gem.

"Why not?" Conner asks, staring at Kat like she's the crazy one.

"She's right, don't touch it." Ethan says, walking up to the gems too. "You really are this "dumb jock" thing to a whole new level."

Kira walks over to stand next to the other three teenagers too.

"Look, I have sat through enough lame science classes to know that thing looks full prehistoric." Conner explains. Kat rolls her eyes at the clearly unintelligent way of explaining. "And if I don't have to miss practice..." He trails off.

"I hate to agree with him, really I do, but I already missed on rehearsal." Kira tells Kat and Ethan.

Conner, Kira, Ethan, and Kat reach for their respective color gem. Red, yellow, blue, and gold. They immediately glow at contact. Kat gasps.

"Huh?" Ethan and Conner voice in confusion.

"Well, what are they?" Kira asks, looking up to the three other gem holders.

"I can go online later and see if I can find out." Ethan offers. Conner chuckles.

"You in front of a computer. Wait, let me put on my surprised face." Conner says, looking back down at his gem. Kira and Kat roll their eyes. Kira starts to walk away not wanting to listen to the boys banter anymore, Kat follows. 

"Where are you going?" Ethan asks, watching Kat follow Kira.

"I don't want to think about what kind of a freak lives in a place like this, and I sure don't want to be here when it gets home." Kira says, walking out with Kat close behind her.

"Right behind ya." Conner says, leaving with Ethan.

━:∙∙⚜∙∙:━

"This way!" Ethan shouts, running towards the sunlight. Conner, Kira, and Kat follows. "A compass. We need a compass. Anyone have a compass?"

"I was going to bring one." Conner sarcastically replies.

Abruptly a hard gust of wind with the sound a whispering roars blows at the four.

"What was that?" Ethan asks.

"The wind." Kira says unsurely.

"That ain't the wind. As much as we'd like it to be, it ain't." Ethan tells her.

A few dozen or so dinosaur like things land near the four teenagers. They stare at them in shock. 

"What the-" Kat mumbles in confusion. _'Tyrannodrones'_ A voice, suspiciously close to her mother's, whispers softly in her mind. Obviously there isn't anytime to dwell on it, so Kat stores away the curiosity about the voice to the back of her head to think on it at a different time.

"Don't. Move." Conner slowly speaks.

"Great idea. Make it easy for them." Kira growls at him.

"New plan. Run!" Ethan shouts. They shoot off to the side, sprinting as quickly as they can without hurting themselves.

The boys easily jump over a deep in the path, but Kira and Kat aren't so lucky. Kat yelps and Kira screams. The boys stop and turn back. They run over and grab their hands helping them up from the forest floor.

"Come on!" Conner exclaims. They continue running, until Kira trips on a root, Kat being next to her, causes a chain reaction and she falls along too. 

Kira looks back at the Tyrannodrones that are approaching rapidly. She does the only thing she can think of, she screams. She screams so loud Conner, Ethan, and Kat have to bring their hands to their ears. She screams so loud you could see yellow sound waves rolling off.

The guys run back to the girls once more and help pick them up.

"Help them up." Conner says.

"What was that?" Kat asks looking at Kira then the Tyrannodrones.

"I have no idea." Kira responds still staring at the Tyrannodrones. She looks down as she sees the gem in her pocket glowing. She takes it out and watches a yellow pterodactyl fly through her head.

The Tyrannodrones shift back into a defense stance causing the four to bring their attention back to them. They charge and everyone runs into different directions.

Kat glances around, making sure none of the other's are near and looks back to the dozen Tyrannodrones that followed her. She smirks.

"You sure you're ready for this?" She asks. They charge. "Well I did give you a warning."

Kat blocks the hit of a brave tyrannodrone that attacked first by grabbing it's fisted hand then kneeing it in the stomach. It rolls away as three other tyrannodrones charge, throwing as many hits as possible. Kat throwed her own punches, even going as far as flipping of trees or doing back hand springs away from the tyrannodrones. One tyrannodrone sneaks up behind her as she fought the last few. It goes in for a strong hit, but comes in contact with a gold force field that pushes off the other tyrannodrones Kat was fighting. She looks down at her hands, then to her pocket thinks is a Spinosaurus.

"Woah." She said.

"Over here!" Kat hears Conner holler. She looks over to where his voice came from, while stuffing her gem in her pocket, and run over to see him, Ethan, and Kira.

Ethan looks down at his gem.

"Yeah. How much do I love detention?" Ethan asks. Kat snorts in irony.

"Hey!" The four teens look up to see Dr. Oliver and Anthony running over. The other three stuff their gems in their pockets. "Are you guys all right?"

"Yeah. Couldn't be better." Ethan cuts over Kira.

"Nothing out of the ordinary happened?" Anthony asks looking over the four.

"Nah. Just your routine hike in the woods." Ethan replies. Kat and Conner nod. "Lot's of furry little creatures."

"And a few scaly ones." Kira murmurs. Kat's corner of her lip twitches once before she takes control over her emotions and sets her face into a mask. Anthony is the only one who notices. 

"So you two get into the dino exhibit?" Conner asks, taking Dr. Oliver's attention off of Kira.

"Uh..." He starts, sharing a look with Anthony. "They're still working the kinks out. We better get you guys back. Come on."

He begins to walk away with Anthony. The four slowly walk behind.

"Don't you guys think we should tell them?" Kira asks. Kat shrugs.

"I don't know about you, but I've got over a thousand sci-fi DVDs. You want to know how many times the dude with the superpowers ends up in some freaky government lab lying on a table with wires in his head?" Ethan questions.

"Even I know that." Conner comments. Dr. Oliver stops with Anthony and looks back.

"Are you guys coming?" 

They look at him and share a look with each other. Kat is the one to start walking first with a roll of her eyes. 

━:∙∙⚜∙∙:━

"You all right, Kat?" Anthony questions as they walk the halls together. She nods.

"I just forgot something in my locker. You wanna come?" She asks, nodding towards her locker.

"Sure." He replies. They walk up to her locker. Anthony leans against the locker next to Kat's, staring at her. "So what exactly did you forget?"

She opens her locker and grabs her history book. She holds it up for him to see. He nods. Kat takes her bag from her shoulder and places the book inside.

"So," Kat commences, after she closes her locker. She glances around, noting there aren't any students near them. She looks back to Anthony whose attention is on her. "I wanted to talk to you."

"What's up?" Anthony cautiously asks. Kat sighs.

"I know who your father is." She admits. He tilts his head.

"What?"

"I know your father was a Power Ranger." She whispers. His eyes widens. "I know he was the green and white Mighty Morphin Power Ranger. I know he was the Red Zeo and Turbo Power Ranger. I know you have a morpher." 

"How?" He questions. 

"I- I can't tell you," He opens his mouth to protest, but Kat cuts him off. "But I can tell you, I have a gem."

"What!?" Anthony whisper yells. Kat reaches into her back pocket and brings out a gold dino gem. "How the hell did you get that?"

"Your father really needs to find better hiding spots." Kat jokes. Anthony pauses and then shakes his head in shock and amusement, but relaxing. He looks at her sharply as realization hits him.

"That would mean that-" He is cut off by Kat nodding. He sighs, running a hand through his hair, messing it up. Kat giggles. He looks back down at her. "What?"

"You-your." She stops herself, giggling even more. She calms herself and reaches up and ran her hair through his incredibly soft hair. She glances up at Anthony's face to see him watching her with tender amber eyes. Kat pulls back with a gentle smile across her face.

"Thanks." He says. She nods slowly. They begin walking again, this time towards the exit. As they walk they noticed Devin and Cassidy talking about Dr. Oliver.

"I'm telling you there's something weird about, Dr. Oliver." Cassidy reasons.

"I know." Anthony whispers to Kat. Kat snickers quietly.

"I mean, seriously, I called Angel Groves High and they wouldn't tell me anything," Anthony resists face palming. "It's like his Private Records are some big secret."

"Yeah, I kind of thought that was why they called them _Private_ Records." Devin says. "I mean, if they were public-" 

He's cut of by Cassidy pulling him behind a car. Kat and Anthony slowly walk closer.

"What?" Devin asks.

"Don't you think that's a little odd?" Cassidy asks, pointing to Conner, Ethan, and Kira.

"A bunch of kids standing around talking. Yeah, Freaky, man." Devin sarcastically says. Anthony snorts, Kat sighs in slight exasperation.

"No, think about it." Cassidy says. "Why would Conner McKnight, King of all Jocks, be hanging out with Ethan James?"

"Huh?"

"King of all Geeks."

"Yeah, right."

"Not to mention the Avril Wannabe." Cassidy snottily says. Kat rolls her eyes. "I mean, seriously, in the three years we've been at Reefside, have you ever seen them look at each other? because I haven't."

"You know what? I give up!" Kira shouts, causing Kat and Anthony to being their attention to them. They see Kira walking away so they start to move over to where Ethan and Conner stand.

"And see the new kids are walking up to them." They heard Cassidy say behind them.

The wind picks up around Kira.

"Oh, you got to be kidding me." Kira says looking back at Conner, Ethan, Anthony, and Kat, who just met up with the two other guys.

Tyrannodrones appear with a green flash.

"Get away, freaks!" Kira cries, trying to push them away.

"Kira!" They all shouts, immediately launching into a sprint.

The Tyrannodrones teleports out of there without hesitation as the four other gem holders heel, stopping where she was before.

"Kira!" Conner shouts one more time. He picks up her bag, looking down at it.

"She's gone." Ethan states.

"Thanks for stating the obvious, Ethan." Kat grumbles, almost growling.

━:∙∙⚜∙∙:━

"Okay, so where are we going?" Conner asks as he drives down the road, seemingly having a death wish.

"Dr. Oliver's?" Ethan asks unsure.

"What's he going to do?!" Conner shouts.

"He's a dinosaur guy. These things are dinosaurs, sort of." Ethan claims, uncertain.

"When are they going to realize, I'm his son?" Anthony asks Kat. She shrugs one shoulder.

"All right, so, where does he live?" Conner asks.

"1992 Valencia Road." Anthony recalls. Conner stops for a second.

"Valencia Road, that's, like, way out in the middle of the woods." Conner reminds. "Why do you live in the middle of the woods?"

"How should I know, I'm not the one who decides where we live." 

━:∙∙⚜∙∙:━

They pull up to the Oliver residence, hop out of Conner's car, and walk to the door. Conner opens the door before Anthony can.

"Why is your door unlocked?" Conner asks. Anthony shrugs.

"Dad forgets to lock it sometimes and besides who's gonna be all the way out here?" Anthony inquires. They walk in, Anthony threw his keys on the side table against the wall near the front door.

"Ever heard of the three bears?" Conner remarks, walking in after Kat.

"Is that the last book you read?" Ethan calls out as he follows through the door.

"Dr. Oliver?" Conner shouts.

"Hello?"

"Dr. Oliver!"

"Dad! You in here!?" Anthony questions.

"Man, check it out." Conner says walking up to a mini skeleton of a T-Rex. He moves to pull the jaw. Ethan stops him from pulling the jaw.

"Hey, remember what happened last time you did that?" Ethan asks exasperated. Anthony starts to move over to the pair.

"Hey-"Anthony starts. Kat makes a noise of irritation at the boys.

"Dud, the guy's a teacher, and a father, not..." Conner pulls the jaw. "Batman."

Anthony groans, officially given up with Conner. Everyone walks down the stairs, Conner and Ethan taken up to lead. Kat's in the middle shaking her head at the boys' stupidity and Anthony's behind all three grumbling about how a certain jock and geek are annoying and can't listen to simple directions.

"This is the same place." Ethan says, looking around in confusion and awe.

"Are you freaking out right now?" Conner asks.

"Yeah. I'd have to say I am." Ethan agrees.

"If you're looking for extra credit..." Dr. Oliver's voice arouses. Ethan and Conner turns around to see Dr. Oliver glowering at them. "You're in the wrong place."


	4. Day of the Dino: Part Two

"I tried to stop them, dad." Anthony says, holding his arms up in surrender when his father's gaze moves to him. When his father sighs and looks back to the other boys, Anthony sags his arms.

"And I didn't do anything." Kat mumbles. Anthony overhears and knocks her shoulder. She quietly smirks.

"Dr. O before you go off, can we explain why we're here?" Ethan asks as Dr. O stares the two down. Anthony and Kat look between the three, then to each other and mutually decide to try and leave slowly.

"Dude, he's just going to laugh if we tell him." Conner expresses. Dr. O notices his son and potential crush try to sneak away. 

"Don't you dare leave this room, Anthony Malachi Oliver. You too, Kat Repulse" Dr. O firmly calls his son, without looking over at them. Anthony freezes at his full name, Kat's eyes widen too. Ethan and Conner look between the two Oliver's and Kat.

"Kira's gone." Kat blurts out, taking the rest of the attention off of Anthony.

"What?" Dr. O gives a start as he snaps his attention to the young Asian woman.

"She got taken by these weird dinosaur things." Kat tries explaining with a half shrug and a hand gesture. 'Cute.' Anthony internally smiles, but shakes himself out of it. 'This is not a good time to be thinking that kind of stuff, Tony.' Dr. O looks away.

"He doesn't look convinced." Conner says, looking at Ethan with a smug expression. Dr. O looks back up the four teenagers. Two of the teenagers look confused, one of them waits for an explanation, and the last knows what'll be explained.

"They're called Tyrannodrones." Dr. O confirms. Anthony stares at the guys and Kat's eyes lock with Dr. O. Her face betrays no emotion, yet he still knows what she's thinking. He nods slightly.

"And you know that because..." Ethan trails off, waiting for Dr. O to fill in the blank. Dr. O looks to the two teenage boys in front of him.

"I helped create them." Dr. O sighs, crossing his arms across his chest. Conner looks to Anthony.

"You knew this?" Anthony nods, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"Class project?" Ethan asks, bringing their attention back to Dr. O. He grimaces.

"It's a long story." Dr. O says, dodging the question. "For now, we gotta figure out what they want from Kira."

"Actually." Anthony grabs his father's attention. He laughs nervously. "Funny story, you're going to kill me, even if it's not my fault."

"What're talking about, Tony?" Dr. O asks. Anthony stares at him anxiously. "Do you know-?" Kat closes her eyes with a sigh. She opens them and pats Anthony's shoulder.

"Wait," Everyone's attention is drawn away from Anthony once more. "If you know what I think you know, how do you know?"

Anthony points to Kat. Conner gapes at her.

"I thought we agreed not to tell anyone." Conner tells her. She shrugs with a sly smirk.

"What are you guys talking about?" Dr. O asks firmly. Conner and Ethan grab their gems from their pockets, along with Kira's. Kat pulls her gold gem from her pocket as well. Dr. O stares at the red, blue, yellow, and gold gems in their hands. His gaze flicks sharply to Anthony.

"I'm gonna kill you." He says. Anthony throws his arms up in the air.

"See! Told you!" The crimson gem holder shouts, looking over to the other gem holders.

━:∙∙⚜∙∙:━

"We're really sorry how were we supposed to know those things had like super powers and those lizard dudes were gonna come looking for them." Conner says, trying to defend them. Dr. O rolls the yellow gem in his hand.

"I guess this isn't exactly something you see everyday." Dr. O grimaces. Kat gives a face.

"You'd be surprised." She grumbles under her breathe. Both Oliver's look at her in confusion since they are the closets to her. Anthony clears his throat.

"Sort of like a science teacher with the ruins of an ancient civilization under his house?" Ethan asks sarcastically. Anthony nods.

"You get used to it." Anthony grins. Dr. O shakes his head.

"Look, not that this isn't all really cool, but seriously, dude, you need to come clean." Conner comments, regaining the attention of the problem.

"Okay, first of all, don't call me 'dude', second as hard as all this seems, you two need to forget all about this, I'll find Kira." Dr. O explains. Kat looks at Dr. O, confusion written on her face, but doesn't say anything.

He turns and starts to walk towards the computers. Conner smirks and speeds in front of Dr. O, stopping him in his tracks.

"The gems' powers are already starting to bond with you." Dr. O says, with a slight smile. "I should have realized it wouldn't take long. It didn't take Anthony long to bond with his gem."

"Surprisingly." Anthony shrugs. Ethan looks back to Anthony.

"You have a gem?" Ethan asks. Anthony nods and brings his arm up that holds his bracelet. Conner stares at the color of the gem in confusion, but he shakes himself out of it.

"You can tell us all about it now, or at my nest parent teacher conference." Conner reasons, threatens almost. Kat and Anthony smirk when Dr. O looks back at the students behind him.

━:∙∙⚜∙∙:━

"When you said you said you helped create those tyranno-whatevers, you didn't actually do that, right?" Ethan asks, sitting in the middle of Val and Conner, while Dr. O flies down the road with his son in the front.

"They weren't supposed to be used like this. Someone's modified their programming. A few years back I was doing research on combining dinosaur DNA and technology, my partner, a scientist, named Anton Mercer." Dr. O explains.

"The rich guy who disappeared years ago?" Kat asks, bringing her attention to the conversation at hand. Dr. O nods.

"Yep, shortly after Mercer disappeared our lab was attacked, all of our research was destroyed, or at least I thought it was." Dr. O informs his three other students.

"So the guy did this is back?" Conner asks. Kat tilts her head.

"Better question, who would do this?" Kat mutters under her breath, knowing exactly who would of this kind of stuff. _'Mesogog'._ Kat jerks slightly at the car stopping and the voice. Kat internally and irately grumbles when she hears the faint sound of her mother's laugh.

"He calls himself Mesogog." Anthony's voice snaps Kat out of her brooding. Kat suppresses the urge to scream in frustration. Anthony glances back at Kat, noticing the far away look in her eyes just seconds before he spoke.

"And you two think he's after the gems?" Conner asks.

"Looks like it." Dr. O says, confirming the three teenagers thoughts.

"This is all totally fascinating, but how is it helping us find Kira?" Ethan asks. He looks between Kat and Conner. "I mean, she's not just going to fall out of the sky and land right in front of us."

As he speaks a green light flashes and Kira lands on the hood of Dr. O's black jeep. Everyone looks to the blonde with gaping expressions. _'Invisi-portal'._ Kat sighs silently. The teenagers jump out of the car hastily.

"How did you do that?" Ethan asks as he and Conner help her down from the hood and Dr. O gets out of the jeep.

"I have no idea." Kira says honestly. "One minute, I'm being chased by Franken-Lizard through this creepy lab, and the next thing I know, I'm a hood ornament."

"Invisi-portals." Dr. O mentions and Kira looks to him. Kat internally groans and externally sighs. Anthony shoots her a concerned and confused look mixed together. Kat shakes her head and mouths "I'm fine". He nods, but shoots her one more glance before looking back to the others.

"Whatever. Next time, I'm calling a cab." She looks back at Anthony, Kat, Conner, and Ethan looking confused. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We came to rescue you." Ethan tells her, pointing to her person.

"Nice job. Way to show up when I don't need you anymore." Kira remarks. A flash of green in the distant shows her wrong.

"You sure about that?" Anthony asks. He nods his head to the tyrannodrones and Zeltrax. Kat looks confused to the other figure with the tyrannodrones. _'Zeltrax'._

The five teenagers slip into a defensive position while Dr. O walks up to the front of the lot. 

"Mesogog find a new goon to do his dirty work?" Dr. O snidely jeers. Kat's corner of her lip tilts in amusement. 'Ah, yes, the famous Tommy Oliver taunting.'

"You are not fit to speak my Master's name." Zeltrax says in a low robotic voice. "Come with me peacefully, or suffer the consequences."

"You know that never works." Kat tells him. Zeltrax gives no mind to her and keep his attention on Dr. O. Kat rolls her eyes in obvious annoyance.

"I'm going to have to say no." Dr. O says. Zeltrax immediately charges and the tyrannodrones follow.

Dr. O take on Zeltrax. Conner, Anthony, Ethan, Kira, and Kat fight off the tyrannodrones.

Kat blocks a few attacks at her head and jumps over a few kicks aimed to push her down. She lands a high kick at a tyrannodrone. Kat almost fails to notice a few tyrannodrones circling her, she balances her self from the high kick position and drops to a split the moment the tyrannodrones went in for a hit. Instead of hitting Kat and run right into each other. With those five, six if you include the one before, down Kat rolls away from the tumbling tyrannodrones. She back hand springs away from another stray tyrannodrone and wills a force field to stop it from touching her. It bounces off of the force field and Kat hurries back to the others, hiding the slightly feral grin appearing on her face.

Meanwhile with Anthony, he jumps back and ducks under two tyrannodrones that move to attack straight at his head. He rolls away as another tyrannodrone begins to bring it's arm down to hit him. Anthony flips up off of his back and kicks the one close to hitting him in the chest, he regains balance and punches the two original tyrannodrones. Four more charge at Anthony. Hastily he dodges away from a hit and grabs the arm, throwing the tyrannodrone into the two of the others with his super strength. Anthony knocks down the last tyrannodrone easily with a bit of his hidden dino gem power, telekinesis, he flicks his hand in it's direction and it goes flying back. He exhales a huff and pushes his hair out of his face, with a satisfied smirk makes his way to the rest.

"Make sure you tell your master, Doctor Oliver's back." Dr. O snarks. A small, almost unnoticeable smirk makes it's way on Kat's face.

"I will inform him. This battle is over, but the war has only just begun." Zeltrax growls. He then invisi-portals back to Mesogog. 

"That's the best he could do?" Ethan asks. His voice drowns out as Kat's gaze darkens and clouds over for a split second. 'No war can be as bad as those that have happened. Nothing can match the pain that accrued over 10,000 years ago. Nothing can match the stress that accrued just 5 years ago.' She thinks, turning from the direction of where Zeltrax once stood with a shake of her head.

"Let's get out of here it's getting late. I don't want your parents to worry." Dr. O tells the five, well three other teens. Anthony makes his way over to stand next to Kat who is still a bit dim. He places his hand on her shoulder, grabbing her attention. The crimson gem holder displays curiosity and concern in his eyes, Kat takes notice. The gold gem holder smiles reassuringly and nods her head. 'Everything is all right.' She whispers internally. He nods and looks back to Conner who begins to speak.

"I bet you don't." Conner calls out to Dr. O. "You might have to explain something."

"I'll fill you in tomorrow after school, I promise." He tells the four teens who don't exactly know everything that's going on. The four nod and all five teenagers squish into the jeep.

━:∙∙⚜∙∙:━

Kat sighs and rolls her eyes when she catches Cassidy grab Kira. She shouldn't throw Kira under the bus, but she really doesn't want Cassidy to grab her as well so she moves to her seat before either girl can say anything to her. Kat hears Anthony's chuckling from a table near her. She looks over at him to see him and shake his hand in amusement at her actions. Anthony obviously notices her looking over at him when he shoots her a teasing smirk. Kat jokingly glares before looking to over at Kira and Cassidy's voices.

"Look, I have no idea what you're talking about. But as you can see, I'm just fine." Kira insists. "But you. You look kind of, oh, uh, pasty."

Kat hides a snicker and notices Dr. O walking in.

"Pasty? Are you serious?" Cassidy frantically asks. "I hate fluorescent lighting."

Kira walks away from Cassidy as she hurriedly looks at herself in the mirror.

"Cassidy, unless you plan on giving a lecture on the Mesozoic Period, I suggest you take your seat." Dr. O tells her. She laughs nervously and quickly moves to her seat. "Thank you."

"Okay, who can tell me when it all began?" Dr. O calls out to the class. Suddenly a shacking causes everyone to grab onto the tables to stay up right. There are startled shouts, yelps, and screams. Then the lights fade to black and the sky is covered with dark clouds. The back-up electricity starts up and lights slowly turn on. Most of the students run over to the windows panicking. 

"Cass! You are not going to believe this." Devin exclaims as he runs into the classroom. 

"Let me guess, the sky just went black in the middle of the day?" Cassidy sarcastically asks.

"It did? Whoa, look at that!" Devin says, getting distracted. Cassidy waves her hand in his face, grabbing his attention.

"Devin, Hello! What?" She urgently asks.

"Oh, yeah, right, look, I just heard about this whack report about mechanical dinosaurs attacking downtown." Devin explains. Kat chokes on thin air.

"Ooh, grab your camera." Cassidy orders, starting to move to the door of the classroom.

"I've got it." Devin tells her.

"Wait, hold it, you two." Dr. O commands. They stop and turn back as the announcements sound.

" _Students, remain calm. The Mayor has declared a state of emergency. Please report to the front of the school for immediate dismissal, I repeat-_ " Principal Randall's voice says over the speaker. The students all rush out of the classroom. Kat watches as Anthony and Dr. O look to each other during the announcements. She glances between them before sighing and standing up with the other gem holders. Dr. O moves around his desk and is met with a slightly frantic Kira.

"Dr. O, Now would be a good time to have that little chat." Kira says. Dr. O shares a look with Anthony while Kat sighs once more.

"We're outta time. If Mesogog revived the Biozords, we gotta act fast. Come with me." Dr. O explains. He rushes out of the classroom with only Kat and Anthony right on his heels. The three other teenagers who used to have a normal life hesitate.

"What's the worst that can happen?" Ethan asks. Conner shrugs and they leave to catch up with the two Oliver's and Kat.

━:∙∙⚜∙∙:━

The small group of six walk down the stairs of the entrance to the Lab through the Oliver Residence.

"So these mechanical dinosaurs, they're your friends?" Kira asks.

"Bio-zords, fusion power replicates using actual dinosaur DNA for their neural functions." Dr. O clarifies while they walk further into the Lab. Dr. O makes his way to the computers as the five teens form a semi-circle around him.

"Wait, let me guess. You helped build them." Ethan sarcastically states.

"I'm afraid so." Dr. O replies. "But right now we, I mean you, have to tame them."

"I-I'll BBL if it's all the same to you." Ethan says in a tone that shows how ridiculous he thinks this is. Dr. O looks at him in confusion.

"What's that mean?" He asks.

"Be Back Later." Ethan answer as he turns to leave.

"Ethan, wait" Dr. O calls out to him urgently. Anthony grabs his arm before he can take another step. Dr. O takes a few steps towards Anthony and Ethan. He places his hand on his son's shoulder and Anthony releases Ethan's arm. "You can do this, but you won't have to do this alone."

Dr. O walks over to a table with a briefcase on top in the middle of the Lab.

"Ever since I found the dino gems, I've had these waiting in case I ever needed to harness their powers." He explains, moving behind the table and facing towards the teens.

"Into what?" Kira asks as they move closer to Dr. O. Dr. O opens the briefcase.

"Dino Morphers." 

Four multicolored morphers lay in the now-opened briefcase. One is red, which obviously the T-Rex. One is yellow, that's the pterodactyl. One is blue which is the triceratops. Last but certainly not least, one is gold and that one is the Spinosaurus. Anthony reaches into his pocket and grabs another morpher. This one is crimson and the stegosaurus. He then places it down next to the briefcase for the others to see.

"Use these to become Power Rangers." Dr. O says as Anthony steps back from the small table. It's silent for a few very long seconds.

"I got to sit down." Ethan declares, looking like he's about to collapse. Conner helps him onto the floor.

"Breathe, dude." Conner tells him.

"We can't be Power Rangers. Aren't you supposed to fly or have superhuman strength and stuff like that?" Kira asks with wide eyes. Dr. O gives her look.

"You do." 

"Oh, yeah. I forgot." Kira says, looking away in embarrassment.

"And not all Power Rangers have powers, right?" Kat asks. She looks between Kira and Dr. O. He nods, confirming her thoughts. "We do, though. That gives us a, I don't know, advantage in whatever Power Rangers do"

"Your gems are from the asteroid that crashed into Earth millions of years ago, wiping out the entire dinosaur population." Dr. O explains. "When I found them, I recognized their power and hid them so they wouldn't fall into the wrong hands."

"How do you know these are the right hands?" Conner asks for the teens. Anthony once thought of that same question but his father reassured him the gem chose him, no one else. 'Especially mine' Kat can't help but think.

"The gems are yours. You didn't choose them, they chose you." Dr. O says. He walks to the computers.

"Can't they un-choose us?" Kira asks.

"They've already bonded with your DNA, that's what's giving you you're powers." Dr. O discloses.

"So if they already bonded with us, how come Mesogog and his creeps are still after them?" Ethan asks. Dr. O walks up to us, once more, from the computers.

"The only way these powers can be taken away is if you're destroyed." Dr. O tells them.

"Fun." Kat sarcastically says.

"Okay, for future reference that's not a great selling point." Ethan points out. Anthony nods in agreement.

"Probably should have eased it in instead of flat out stating it." He muses in a light matter-of-fact tone.

"Look," Conner speaks up, grabbing everyone's attention. "All I know, uh, is I don't remember asking to a be a superhero."

"The gems wouldn't have bonded with you if you didn't already have something inside of you that can handle the power." Dr. O explains. He walks back to the briefcase and morphers. He slides the briefcase closer to the teens. "Please."

Anthony reaches over and grabs his morpher from besides the briefcase. He then straps it on his wrist as Kat, rather reluctantly, grabs her golden morpher and straps it onto her own wrist. The three other teenagers left grab their morphers and observe them.

"So now what?" Ethan asks, turning his morpher over. "Do we need some kind of secret password or command?"

"All you have to do is say "Dino Thunder, Power Up" and you'll be transformed. You'll know what to do." Dr. O says.

"'Dino Thunder'. What did you come up with that?" Conner asks as he looks at Ethan.

"Don't be an asshole, Conner." Kat scowls. He rolls his eyes.

"I kind of like it. Dino Thunder." Ethan says.

"You would." Conner mocks. Kat scoffs with her own eye roll.

"Look, I know all of you are from different worlds, I get it-" Dr. O starts.

"Yes because a computer geek, jerk soccer jock, loner musician, no offense Kira," "None taken, Kat."" Sarcastic gymnast, and yet another Oliver black belt, like we don't need more of those, in the same confined space is such a good idea in the first place." Kat sarcastically lists, cutting Dr. O off. Everyone stares at her in shock, well mostly shock but a good portion of it is amusement. Dr. O's eyes had widened during the "another Oliver black belt" part.

"May I continue?" He asks, amusement dances in his eyes along with Anthony's.

"Oh yeah, I just had to get that off my chest." Kat says with a shrug and a cheeky grin.

"As I was saying before. I get it, but you're going to have to work together or this will never happen. This won't be easy. Nobody knows that better than I do, but you're going to have to believe in yourselves because I believe in you." Dr. O says.

"Really?" Conner asks, disbelieving.

"Really."

━:∙∙⚜∙∙:━

Three out of control Zords rampage around as the six drive up to the scene in Dr. O's jeep.

"Okay, this is it." Dr. O says. They all quickly jump out of the jeep.

"That must be them." Conner calls out as they all look up at the crazy Zords.

"Wow good call, Conner." Kira says, sarcastically.

They all turn sharply as Zeltrax zaps in with a weird red light.

"You'll have to get past me before you get those Zords." Zeltrax says.

"That's the part I'm looking forward to." Conner remarks.

"You guys ready?" Ethan asks, looking to everyone.

"Oh yeah." Kira replies.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Kat mumbles. Conner takes a step forward.

"Ready?" Conner calls out.

"Ready!" The four other teens exclaim.

"Dino Thunder, Power Up! Ha!"

"Woah." Ethan says as he looks down at his suit.

"This totally rocks!" Kira shouts in excitement.

"Oh yeah!" Conner says, jumping up.

"Never thought I'd ever be using this." Anthony says more to himself then anyone else. Kat stays silent as she looks down at her gold suit in awe.

"So, you're Power Rangers." Zeltrax growls. The five new Rangers instantly slip into a defense stance.

"Call your weapons! They're in your belt." Dr. O instructs.

"You got it, Dr. O." Conner says as their belts began to glow. "Woah, check it out!"

"Amazing." 

"Whoa."

"Cool."

"Yeah."

"Nice! I got a Tyranno Staff." Conner says. He quickly grabs his staff.

"I can come to grips with this. Ptera Grips." Kira grips her grips.

"Sweet. A Tricera Shield!" Ethan shouts as he shows off his shield.

"Stego Sword. Awesome!" Anthony says while swinging his new sword.

"Now I can roll with this. Spino Bow." Kat grins underneath her helmet, absolutely loving the new bow.

The five Rangers take on a defense stance once more.

"Enough." Zeltrax barks. Tyrannodrones portal in from behind him and charge towards after them.

Immediately, Anthony begins to block incoming hits from a few tyrannodrones with his Stego Sword. He then kicks one and punches another that come inside of his personal bubble. He turns and slashes across multiple tyrannodrones who tried to sneak up on Anthony. Obviously that didn't work. He swipes his leg under their feet. knocking them down. Suddenly Anthony pushes up and elbows a tyrannodrone behind him then punches the other next to it.

Kat roundhouse kicks one tyrannodrone then knocks another with her bow. She punches two and kicks them after doing a back handspring. She drops into a spilt as a few tyrannodrone charge at. Instead of hitting her they hit themselves. Before they can fall on top of her, Kat rolls out of the way and jumps up. She flips out of the way of a few array hits. She then does an aerial flip while shooting down a bunch of tyrannodrones with her Spino Bow. Kat lands perfectly and hastily aims her bow once more. She shoots down several more. 

Ethan abruptly goes after Zeltrax.

"Freeze!" He shouts.

"You first." Zeltrax says. He grabs Ethan with an electric whip and throws him into a building.

"Ethan!" Kira yells as the other Rangers run over to him. Ethan recovers rater swiftly. They all turn to Zeltrax to watch as he shoots rays out of his eyes. They hit the Rangers, blasting them into the air. They crumble onto the ground. 

"Rangers! Combine your weapons." Dr. O instructs.

"Right." Conner says determined. They clamber up onto their feet and combine their weapons. Conner holds the weapon from the back. Ethan and Kira crouch on either side of him while holding the back sides of it. Anthony and Kat crouch in front of them hold the front sides.

"Z-Rex Blaster! Ready? Fire!" They shout out. The blaster shoots off and right into Zeltrax. 

"Yeah!" Conner shouts.

"We did it!" Kira exclaims.

"You showed me your weapons, now meet mine!" Zeltrax roars while turning and zapping away in a flash of red.

Everyone runs back to Dr. O as the Zords and a ship come into view. The ship fires rays at them, blasting the six into the air.

"Okay, how do we fight that?" Conner asks as they stop at the jeep.

"You got to tame the Zords. Concentrate, your morphers will communicate your thoughts with them." Dr. O explains.

"Let's go!" Conner yells to Ethan and Kira

"Right!" Ethan says with a nod. The three run off towards their Zords.

"It's pretty sad that we don't have Zords." Anthony comments. Dr. O shake his head in a fond way. Kat watches the interaction before turning back to the three primary colored Rangers tame their Zords.

"Only one more thing to do. Bring them together. You can do it." Dr. O reassures them. They nod.

"You know," Kat starts, catching the attention of both Oliver's. "I used to wonder why but I now understand why Rita Repulsa, Lord Zedd, Master Vile, the Machine Empire, and Divatox all wanted to destroy you, Dr. O." 

Kat pauses and turns to face the shocked teacher. "You're too good of a person."

Anthony bursts out laughing as Dr. O gapes and the other Rangers shoot of the finale blast, destroying the ship that Zeltrax controlled. 

━:∙∙⚜∙∙:━

Dr. O opens the briefcase once more as the morphers change into silver bands with the dino gems embedded in the middle of each. He picks up the case and starts going down the row.

"Keep these bracelets with you at all time." He tells them as Ethan takes his. "They'll access your morphers when you need them," 

Conner and Anthony take their bracelets. "And you can use these to communicate with me and with each other." Kira and Kat are the last to grab their bracelets. 

"Dr. O, I know you're real smart and a science teacher and everything, but this is- I mean how did you," She trails off.

"I'll fill you in. In time." He reassures.

"Speaking of time, you think Mesogog's going to stick around for a while?" Ethan asks.

"Unfortunately, they always do." Dr. O answers. 

"Don't I know." Kat whispers to herself.

"They?" Conner asks with slightly wider eyes.

"I know this is a lot to take in," Dr. O says, not answering Conner's question. 

"That's for sure." Ethan comments.

"Your lives have changed in ways you probably couldn't imagine, but as long as you work together and remember you're a team, no one can defeat you. No one." Dr. O tells them. The five look down at their bracelets. Three with looks of surprise, one with a grin, and one with a look of uncertainty. Then they look to each other.

'Am I really doing this?' Kat thinks. 'Can I really do this?'


End file.
